


we're only watching the skies

by amyuh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homecoming, M/M, marcel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marcel au where harry asks soccer captain louis to homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're only watching the skies

Louis was standing on the soccer field, stretching out his hamstrings and trying to ignore the conversation his teammates were having around him.

It’s the second week of school and homecoming is next Saturday and that’s all everyone seems to want to talk about. Louis’ excited, sure, but he’s already been to homecoming three times in the years prior, and it’s really not that fun. Not any more fun than any other school function.

He’s more focused on their first game of the season coming up in three weeks, and it’s especially important because Louis is finally soccer captain and he feels the weight of every game over his shoulders. Also, the fact that he doesn’t even have a date for homecoming is especially distressing.

“Hey, Tommo! Watch out!” Louis breaks out of his daze soon enough to see a ball fly straight to him, and he ducks right in time for the ball to miss his face and go over his head. He groans because he knows now he has to go over and get the ball.

He walks towards the gated entrance and bends over to pick up the ball, and he’s about to turn around when he hears someone call out his name.

“Louis! Louis!” He looks around for a minute before he sees a brown headed figure start to run towards him from the gym exit. It Harry Styles. He really doesn’t want to talk to Harry right now, but he’s not exactly a dick, so he waits for Harry to catch up with him.

“Hi, Lou.” He says, smiling brightly and fixing his glasses so they sit on his face properly.

“Hi, Harry. I’m kind of in the middle of practice so..” He trails off and points his thumb behind his head where all his teammates are standing, watching him and Harry talk. Harry shrugs his shoulders and coughs into his fist. Louis thinks it’s a nervous habit, but he’s not sure. Harry’s wearing a white dress shirt under a beige sweater vest and black slacks and he’s even got on a tie. Louis tries not to be offended by it.

“Well, I just wanted to ask you a question..” His voice is getting more quiet, more shy, and Louis starts to walk back to the field, Harry following him.

“No, I haven’t done the biology homework yet,” He says, because what else would Harry Styles want.

Apparently that’s not it, because Harry scoffs at him. “No, I already did that. In class. Whatever. I was like, just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to homecoming with me?” Louis stops walking and stands in place, mouth going wide in shock.

“Um, sorry?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound rude, but he honestly doesn’t know what would possess Harry to ask him to homecoming, considering they fall in totally completely different social groups. Sure, they’ve talked a few time, but only because Harry is literally too smart for his own good and Louis could always do with a little help in his classes.

After watching Harry’s face for a minute, Louis realized he should have worded his question differently, because Harry is frowning at him, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

“I mean.. um. Didn’t- Didn’t you ask Caroline to the dance already?” Harry quirks his eyebrow at him.

“No? Caroline and Olly have been together since last year, so..” Louis knew that, of course he knew that.

“Oh. Well, actually i wasn’t sure if I was gonna go….” Harry watches Louis’ face for a minute, and Louis tries to hide his guilt as best he can.

“You’re the soccer captain…. You like… Don’t you have to go?” Louis gulps and scratches the back of his head, wishing Harry could just _take a hint._

Right when he’s about to make another excuse, Harry speaks up.

“Look, I get it. Why would you want to go with someone like me. I just. I don’t know. Maybe it could be fun?” Harry looks so hopeful, so completely hopeful and Louis looks behind Harry to see his teammates making crude gestures to Harry behind his back, and Louis’ stomach churns uncomfortably. He can see Liam though, who looks less than impressed with the whole ordeal and honestly, if there’s one person who can make him feel bad for the smallest of things, it’s Liam Payne.

Without thinking it through, Louis says, “Alright, yeah. I’ll go with you.” Harry’s eyes light up, and Louis can see his teammates frozen in confusion.

“Really?” Harry looks like he just won the lottery, and Louis finds it oddly heartwarming.

“Yes. I’ll go with you. Pick me up at seven?” Harry nods his head fastly, and then looks unsure of what to do with himself now that the conversation is over.

Louis takes it upon himself to reach up and give Harry a hug, patting his back lightly and walking back to his teammates in silence. He tries not to look back at Harry, but when the coach tells them to run three laps around the field, Louis catches Harry dancing like a complete dork- his right leg coming up so it almost reaches his head, and his hips shimmying all over the place.

He has enough pride to be embarrassed for the both of them.

-

Word that Harry and Louis were going to homecoming together spread around fast, and it wasn’t really a big deal, it was just surprising to everyone. Louis would be the first to admit he cared too much about what people thought of him, but whenever he caught Harry’s eye in the hallways, he was given a bright smile and thumbs up, which Louis tried to convince himself didn’t make his heart beat faster each time.

He doesn’t really see Harry during the days leading up to homecoming because Harry’s in all advanced classes and despite them having biology together, they never really have time to talk.

Harry’s outfits always seem to get worse and worse, so on the Friday before homecoming, Louis meets Harry after school to talk to him.

“Hey, Harry. Um. What, like, what are you wearing to homecoming?” Harry shrugs.

“Black suit and tie?” Louis nods his head.

“Okay, just. Just look good, okay? Dress nice? Because the soccer team has to take a group picture with their dates and like. Yeah.” Harry nods his head and looks down at the ground.

“Yeah, I promise I won’t embarrass you.” Harry says, turning around to walk away. Louis grabs his arm.

“Harry, that’s not what I meant it’s just. You know how these things are, yeah?” Harry’s face is blank, and Louis feels like an asshole for telling him this, but it just needs to be said.

“Yeah, Lou. I get it. See you tomorrow night.” Louis sighs loudly and watches as Harry walks away, his backpack too far up on his back and his shirt slightly untucked from his jeans.

-

Louis spends the better half of Saturday talking to Liam and Zayn and Niall about all the bad outcomes of tonight. He can’t help but picture Harry wearing a sweater vest with suspenders and those God awful red suede boots he owns.

When it’s 6, Louis puts on his dark blue suit and tie before lacing up his dress shoes and going upstairs where he knows his mom is waiting to take pictures of him.

He suffers through twenty minutes of photo taking before there’s a knock at the door. Louis goes to answer the door before his mom can take anymore pictures and accidently blinds him for life.

When Louis opens the door, he feels his knees go weak because there’s a fit guy standing at his door, and only when he sees the boots does he realize it’s Harry.

“Hi.” Louis says, completely gobsmacked. Harry smiles and reaches out to tack a rose onto Louis’ blazer. It’s slightly limp, and falls off the first time Harry tries to pin it on.

“Oops,” He says, bending down to pick it up. Louis takes a minute to breathe because he was not expecting this. Harry’s hair isn’t gelled down- it’s completely gel free and looks long and soft and curly. Harry also had the decency to take off his glasses, and now that Louis’ looking, he can see Harry’s beautiful deep green eyes.

He doesn’t realize Harry finished putting on the rose until his mom comes bolting down the stairs to see what the holdup was.

“Hi, love! I’m Jay. You must be Harry. It’s so nice to meet you.” Harry smiles and reaches his hand out for Jay to shake it, but she knocks it down and gives him a hug instead. “Louis failed to mention how handsome you were,” She says, tsking at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and looks up at Harry to see him blushing a little.

She brings them back upstairs so she can take their pictures in front of the fireplace, and once their officially fashionably late, they get into Harry’s car and make the drive for school.

They ride in silence, and Louis doesn’t want to stare, but Harry just looks so completely different. Harry catches him looking several times, and all he does is grin at Louis, batting his stupidly long eye lashes.

When they get to the school, Louis has butterflies in his stomach. Harry seems completely calm about the whole situation, and hooks his left arm with Louis’ right.

“You look really nice.” Louis says while they’re standing in the queue to take pictures. Harry smiles at him and blushes.

“Thanks. You look really nice, too.” Louis actually blushes at the compliment, and turns so Harry can’t see his face.

When it’s their turn to get their picture taken, Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders, and when Louis puts his arm on Harry’s waist, he’s shocked to feel such a fit body. You wouldn’t be able to tell under all the layer of clothing that Harry usually wears, but Louis thinks he actually feels a six pack under there.

He notices that Harry isn’t wearing a belt, and his pants hang dangerously low on his hips. Before he has time to drool, they’re holding hands and walking into the gym. Harry has a death grip on him, and only then does Louis realize how completely nervous the lad is. He hip checks Harry and gives him a big grin to try to make him feel more comfortable. It works for a minute, until Liam and Danielle walk up to them.

“Hey mate!” Liam says, eyes going wide when he notices Harry. “Hi, Harry. You look good,” He says, genuine smile on his face.

“Thanks, Liam. You too.” Louis thinks Harry was just being polite, but Liam really does look good. He’s wearing a white dress shirt with a grey waistcoat and slacks.

“Thanks! You know Danielle, don’t you?” Harry laughs and nods his head.

“Yeah, hi Dani. You look gorgeous.” Louis watches her for a minute, and she blushes under Harry’s praise. Her hair is pulled back into a bun and her dress is short and peach colored. Her corsage is white and big on her wrist, and she seems to be wearing it with pride.

“Thanks, Harry. You look _amazing!_ Come get punch with me!” She pulls Harry away, who goes willingly, turning around and shrugging his shoulders at Louis. Him and Liam watch as more and more girls start to walk up to Harry and Danielle, all of them blushing under what could only be Harry telling them they look good.

Niall and Zayn come over after a minute, and stand with them, looking in their line of sight.

“Is that Harry?” Niall asks through a mouth full of cupcake.

“Yup.” Louis says, popping the ‘p’ and smiling when he sees Harry start to bounce on his feet when a pop song comes on.

“Damn.”

-

Eventually, Louis drags Harry away from the mob of girls surrounding him, and gets him on the dance floor. Of course, that’s the point when everyone else starts to dance, and for a while, Louis watches in amusement as Harry makes a complete fool of himself, dancing like he’s the only one there.

Louis can’t help but admire Harry’s easiness in the whole situation. Everyone is watching him, but Harry doesn’t pay anyone a second glance, and when Louis sees Harry start to do the sprinkler, he joins in and for a while, everything is nice. Everyone looks like they’re genuinely having a good time.

They announce the homecoming king and queen for each grade, but Louis only pays attention to the senior winners.

Of course, Liam and Danielle win, and when they start to slow dance, everyone slowly makes their way onto the floor with their date. Normally Louis would wait for everyone else to get on there first, but Harry pulls them on within thirty seconds of the song starting.

Louis reaches up to put his arms around Harry’s shoulders, and once they get a rhythm going, he presses his face into Harry’s neck. It’s kind of sweaty, but Harry smells like really good, fancy cologne and Louis gets chills when Harry puts his hands under Louis’ blazer to rub at his lower back.

The pressure makes Louis hold onto Harry tighter, and never want to let go.

“I’m really glad you said yes,” Harry says, breaking the silence between them. Louis nods his head into the crook of Harry’s shoulder.

“Me too. I’m having a lot of fun.” Neither of them say anything for a minute, until Louis feels Harry press a kiss to his forehead. He looks up, and he can tell Harry’s about to apologize, so he beats him to the finish. “Harry. Why did you ask me to homecoming?” Harry clears his throat and looks down at Louis.

“Well, obviously because I have a massive crush on you.” Louis can’t help the huge grin that takes over his face after hearing Harry’s confession. “You’re just.. a lot of fun. I haven’t been to any of the other homecoming dances and I knew nobody had asked you yet so. I just thought, might as well. And then here we are.” Louis laughs and hugs around Harry tighter.

“M’glad you asked me. I wouldn’t of had half as much fun if you didn’t. And I’m sorry for being a dick and telling you not to embarrass me. I just worry about what people think too much.” Harry hums in his throat.

“That’s okay. It’s kind of what made me want to go all out for tonight. You know. Dress like a normal person.” Louis shakes him head and gives him a sad smile.

“Harry. Don’t say that. You’re a really nice guy and your clothes shouldn’t make a difference.” Harry smiles down at him and blushes.

“Thanks, Lou.” Louis reaches up on his tiptoes to press his forehead to Harry’s. It’s completely intimate, and he really hopes Harry doesn’t pull away or he’s going to be completely embarrassed.

They stand like that for a minute, breathing in each others air before Harry leans down and presses his lips to Louis’. It’s a short peck, and it’s over before Louis can even register it happened. Harry pulls away a little, and bites on his bottom lip.

“That was my first kiss.” He says, almost in an ashamed voice. Louis stands back up to kiss him again, this time longer. When they pull away, Harry giggles and Louis tries to calm himself down after all the events of the night come flooding through his head.

He tries not to over think what’s going on here or what’s going to happen come Monday, and focuses on playing with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck.

The DJ announces that there will only be a few more songs, and Louis tries to hide the disappointment of this moment being over. Harry catches it, though, and squats down a little so he can lift Louis off the ground and hold their bodies close together.

“I’m _really_ glad you said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hlstyles


End file.
